A New Beginning
by Dave Mosuki
Summary: After a awfull day, the Nine-Tail Fox wanted to find some peace and some good company...


Hey, Dave Mosuki here. This my second history, hope you like it. Any grammar mistake, apologies, english is not my native language. I hope you enjoy. Have a nice day.

* * *

><p>Ahri signed. Today really wasn't her lucky day. Two Summoners Rift matchs. Two strong losts. Even worse, her entire fan group appears to "comfort" her. She didn't want anyone for now. Being alone, in a calm place, would be the best for her to relax.<p>

She thought about her room at the Institute, but probably everyone will be wanting for her there. Ahri then decide to go the only place that she knew she can keep down her stress. The place she was keeping going for couple of months now: The Library.

Didn't need to think twice on that decision. Was also the place who she can trust in someone besides Wukong, and a have serious conversation.

She didn't take too long to arrive to her destiny. The great door of the library was in front of her. The first time she say, Ahri was impressive with the splendor. But now, inside was more important.

She open the door slowly, not taking unnecessary noises. The library was really calm and silence. That was what Ahri needed.

-Finally… some peace…

However, she look around the bookshelves, trying to find something… or someone…

-Where is he?

Carefully not doing a lot of noise when walking, she search the person who was comfort her with historys and happy words for some good time, when she had a bad day or just need some company of someone that see as a person and not… as a big breasted foxy slut.

Ahri blushed. She didn't tell anyone where she going, and her friend promise not to tell anyone she was there. That what he was. A friend that she can trust. A friend… only…

She signed. When she was thinking about him, her feelings erupt. She never feel something like. Wasn't like when she was with other men, back in a day when she had sex for life essence, nor when she slept with a summoner and other champion. No, this was a real feeling. A feeling of love. Was so strong that she couldn't see anyone in front of her… except him… Nasus.

Nasus never saw has the popular girl who was fucked everyone. Neither an half fox, half human. He saw her equally, respect her and treat her like someone normal. Ahri was happy the first time they talk, in that same library, after a rough day, just like this one. The Nine-Tailed Fox never realize that the Curator was so apprehensible, and help her a lot relieve herself. From that day, She continue to visit him, sometimes for help, sometimes to help in the library. She started to get interested in the books, casualy reading alongside with Nasus, who in a funny side, wears glasses when reading. Ahri always thought that Nasus was a very serious person. Then again, she was wrong. Although he had a good couple of years of life, the Canine act like a young men and he had his funny side too.

Suddenly, her vision went black. Most people will fear the darkness. For Arhi, was the usually routine.

-Guess who?

Ahri Smile.

-A 7 feet tall Librarian?

The dark disappeared. Ahri turned back and look in the eyes of the Curator, holding her laugh seeing him with glasses.

-Hi there, Nasus…

-Welcome Again, Ahri. How was your day?

The reminder of the day vanished the smile from the fox. Nasus looked her confused.

-What's wrong?

-Gah, I had two horrible matchs!

Nasus smiled again. Nothing unusual.

-Come on, sit down, and tell what happened.

The first half hour Ahri just talk about everything that happened that day. Nasus listened to everything without open his mouth. He already knew her well to see how it works. She talks and then she let that go, like never happen. Just needed someone to listen.

-Better now? – asked the Curator

-Much better. – Ahri look the his hands – What book are you reading?

The routine continues. Nasus explains the context of the book, and what was his opinion about it. The papers reverse.

But this time, the Curator saw something different on Ahri. She was much close to him, and her hand was on his leg.

-Ahri?

-Hum?

-Its something still bothering you?

She look again on his eyes. This time the look was not stressed. Was… seductive.

She want him. She want him so hard. She knows her charm will not working with him, but she will try.

She approached more, putting her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes

-Nasus… I…

She felt a finger on her mouth. That surprised her. Open her eyes and look up, seeing a serious face's Nasus.

-You can try to seduce me, Ahri, but it would be better if you tell me the truth of your feelings.

Ahri was perplexed. Did he know…?

-I… I…

Nasus susprise Ahri again by hugging her.

-Wall have wears you know? I listen to summoners' talks a lot. And these days, the fact that you didn't have… some sexual relationships was something that lot of them talk. I can be from other planet, but love is universal. I suspect that you would be in love with someone, and your feelings didn't let other men come near you. And I knew who is that person.

Ahri blushed, and felt his eyes watering.

-I just need to say one thing…

That was it. The end. She would never able to have his heart, his love, his…

-You don't mind me being a humanoid canine?

Ahri look at him surprised for a third time.

-What?

-I mean, I don't mind be with you. I do love you too but…

That was enough. He said he loves her. That's all she wanted. Without warning, Ahri kiss the Curator on his lips passionately. Take by surprise at first, Nasus responde to the kiss.

It took a long time. Ahri separated herself from Nasus lips, smiling.

-Strange… your breath is equal to a human's…

The Curator didn't know what to say. Him too was unknown to this new feelings. His body begin to manifest adrenaline and… pleasure.

Ahri continues to smile to him, hugging strongly and put her head on his chest. Nasus smiles too.

-Whatever…

For some time they stay like that, after the suddenly sound make them break up, seeing Ryze entering in the library.

That give Ahri an idea. Picking Nasus by her hand, she run to The Rogue Mage.

-Ahri, hold on, what you doing…? – asked Nasus

She didn't respond, she continue to walk.

-Ryze?

The Rogue Mage look up from the book he was start reading. Hasn't really admired seeing Ahri, even with an annoyed 7 feet tall librarian attached to her hand.

-Yes?

-Can I ask you a favor?

- Sure, little one.

-Can you watch out for the Library for some time?

Ryze analised the couple. Then smiled, seeing Nasus really confused about what Ahri said.

-Give me the key, I keep watching for the rest of the evening. I will give you back later.

Nasus, still having a face of "what is going on?", give the key to Ryze. The moment he drop the key, he feel himself flying out the library by Ahri. After went out the door, the Curator was able to stop the Fox.

-Stop, why are you…

Ahri silence him by giving another quick kiss.

-I want you… all of you…

He frowned.

-Isn't too early… I mean, I am…

Ahri didn't want to listen a "no". She grab him.

-Shut up and come with me!

-Yes madam…

In a second, they were in Ahri's room. As he enters, Nasus look around. The decoration seems to be a little childish, maybe equal to a teenager girl.

Click! Nasus return his eyes to the door that Ahri just locked. She was looking at him, biting her own lips.

-Ahri, please…

-Shiu…

Putting one hand on his chest, the Fox made the Curator laid down on the bed. She put herself on top of him, locking her legs both side of Nasus body.

-It passed a lot of time since I had someone in this situation. But this time… is with you. – she blushed – I want this to be special, but I can't wait enough. I am being waiting so long…

"She is telling the truth, I can see in her eyes. Oh well… whatever". Nasus get a little up and kiss the Fox, suprinsing her. They hug tight. They seal themselves on each, on the most deepest kiss they ever had. Both close their eyes, taking the moment to taste the respective partner's mouth.

Ahri stopped the kiss, disappointed Nasus. He didn't want to stop, he wanna take that all night. The Fox say the frustration on the Dog's face and smile.

-There, there… I will give you something better.

Ahri lay down, starting to lick his neck, giving some kisses between the licks. Nasus was very sensitive on that parts. And giggles.

-Is the first time you made that sound! Iike it. – comented Ahri. Continuing to lay down, now kissing his chest. He has really well worked body she can't deny. Probably the best one so far she say, and that was just the extra on Nasus. She goes down deeper until she stops after his belly button.

- Hum, what we have her…

She stands up, looking to a very embarrassed Nasus.

-Is this your first time? I only did some kisses, and you are…

- Yes! It is…

Ahri was loving this situation.

-So… you never saw this?- She says taking the top of her kimono out.

Nasus blushed. He can't denied that Ahri had… two good-looking orbs. Perfect shape, big but not monstrous, and in their place.

-What you think of them?

- They are…perfect.

Ahri took his right hand and placed on her left breast.

-Feel… touch it.

The Curator did it. Carefully, he squeashy gently, and pinched the nipple, making her moan.

-Yes that's it.

Nasus pick the other breast with the other hand and did the same. The Moans from Ahri increased.

-Put… your mouth…there…

-Hum?

Ahri just picked Nasus's head and put it between her orbs, suprinsing the canine. However, he was quite happy feeling them.

-Suck them…pls…

Nasus obey. He put his tongue and begin to lick slowly her right orb. God, it tasted good!

-Yes, keep going…

He put his mouth on her nipple, beginning to suck it like a baby when wanted milk. Ahri's moan continues and she caresses his head, closing her eyes and enjoying the feelings. He keeps the licking and the sucking for a while, then goes for the other boob and starts again.

Ahri feels something coming from inside.

-What? Already?- She thought. She never "came" so fast, and with just nipple sucking. Why…

-Oh god… - And she did. Her legs tremble and her arms lost forces. Nasus stopped at look up?

- Are you ok?

Ahri looks down, Into the Canine's eyes. She smiled.

-Yeah… its nothing.

Nasus didn't believe. He immediately put his hand between her legs, making the Fox jump a little.

-Ick!

Feeling his hand wet, Nasus look again, this time seriously, to Ahri.

-Did you like it that much? I did such a good job?

-Yes, you did.

- Hum, I thought this was more difficult.

Ahri laugh. That just boosted the confidence on the Curator.

-Very well, let me see if I can do this too.

Ahri didn't understand, until he grabs her and put down a little abruptaly.

-Ai!

-Sorry… I didn't want you to fight when I was doing this – And like that, he take the rest of her kimono out.

She was going to protest, but her curiosity let Nasus take her clothes out. The canine examined her body, with his eyes stopping between her legs. Ahri blushed.

-W-what..?

Nasus grinned, separating the fox's legs, having a better look on her shaved and clean womanhood. He went down and give a lick. Ahri immediately react, give a moan. Nasus then didn't stop, continuing to give licks on her womanhood, and so did the moaning. The Fox just pose her hand on his head, forcing him deeply to her womanhood, as a signal that she was liking the way Nasus was proceding. It didn't took too long to Ahri too orgasm again, making the Curator savour her juices.

-You taste really sweet.

The fox smiled to him, with her eyes flooded with cuteness. Nasus took a sit and breathe deeply, trying to compose himself. Ahri sits up too, making eye-contact.

-Yes…?

-I am happy that I have meet you.

Nasus smiled too, and caress her hair.

-Now… is my time to pleasure you…

Pushing the canine to the top of the bed, Ahri lay down on his waist, and begin to strip him.

-Let see how he looks like – said the Fox, while Nasus blush hard.

After taking out his clothes, Ahri put her hand on her mouth in surprise. That was…huge. Was like a human one, but the size… She was fright.

-I am sorry…

Ahri Look up, seeing an unhappy Nasus. Those sad puppy eyes. The nine-tail Fox's heart almost explode with excitement. Hugging around his neck again, she kiss him deeply for some seconds.

-Sorry for what?

Immediately after, she lay down again, pick his manhood and give him a slowly handjob. Nasus responde with a small moan that was lost in his mouth. A dog moan.

With a big smile on her face, Ahri began to lick the base of his penis, nice a slowly, and raise the speed with the time. The Curator relasead some dog and human moans, which bring a pinch of curiosity on the fox, making her think what moan he would when cumming.

Not wasting time, Ahri engulfed the tip of Nasus manhood and begin to suck it gently, closing her eyes and savoring the taste. The smell of pre-cum invade her nose, making her more exciting and working faster on his penis. The Curator just stand there, with his tongue pending outside his mouth.

The taste was strange. She could compare to strawberry cheesecake, surprisingly enough. Her thoughts made her giggle with his manhood on her mouth, which make him let out a moan more laud.

-Are you liking it?

-Ahri please… even if I am an immortal Beast, I still enjoy the pleasures of life.

-Ready to go further? Or…

-Can you keep…hum…

-Yes?

- Hum… arhm…

- Come on, said it…

- Can you keep sucking my member, please? It feels nice… - Nasus' face just become red.

Ahri nothing said, just put the Curator's manhood on his mouth in considerate speed. Nasus felt something coming from inside.

-A-Ahri…

-Let it go…

And he did. Ahri took a squirt of cum directly on her mouth.

-What the…?

The cum taste like cheesecake. How can that be possible?

-Nasus, did you eat cheesecake?

The curator look at her, taking deep breaths.

-How do you know that?

Ahri laughed hard.

-What? What's so funny?

- I am sorry… but your cum has the taste of what you eat recently.

- Not sure if it is a good thing… or a bad thing…

The Fox poke his nose.

-Nevermind. Let's continue, shall we?

Ahri spreed her legs.

-Can you put it him? – asked seductively

Nasus took a last deep breath. With some of the Fox, the Curator insert his manhood on her hole.

-Oh gawd…

- How… it feels…

- It's so… tight, hot… and wet. Damn, it's good…

Instinctively, Nasus begin to move back and forward, gently and the beginning. Ahri appreciated that, since she was getting used to the size on his penis. When they finally right and ready, the Dog increased the speed. The Feels are real. Ahri felt more alive then ever, with pure joy and pleasure on her face. Same feeling had Nasus, who just laid down on top of her body. However, not want Ahri to feel the pressure, and still inside her, the curator rested on her right side, still going up and down. To be more comfortable, he puts her leg up on his waist. The Fox knew what she was doing, and a feeling of passion came to her. That's when she knew she would never leave him.

She hug his head, and put him again between her breast. He accepted the invite and start to lick the orbs while penetrate her deeply. Nasus took her left nipple and begin to suckling it, like had milk.

-N-Nasus… I can resist anymore…

-Me too, I am going to…

-Yes, do it… do it inside me!

-But…

-DO IT.

-ARF!

He did. Another squirt of cum came from Nasus, and cover Ahri's womanhood with it. The fox orgasmed for the third time.

Both were panting, exhausted, but happy. They both look into the other's eyes, and kissed for the last time that day.

-We better take a shower. Sleep with me tonight, please. – Asked Ahri.

Nasus agree. He pick her princess style and walk to the bathroom.

_**Next Day...**_

-Did you see what I am seeing?

-How can they be?

-Noooo, she is with him now?

-This is too strange for me. – commented Nasus.

He and Ahri just passed-by the dining hall, hand in hand, where some champions and summoners where there, having their eyes on the newest couple.

-You get used to it.

-hum-hum.

Both turn their back. Ryze was behind them, with something on his hand.

-The Keys.

-Hum… thanks.

-By the way – Continued Ryze – Your brother already knows about… her. – The Rogue Mage pointed to Ahri.

Nasus's smile disappeared, and become really serious.

-What did he said…

Ryze laugh quietly. He turns his back on the couple saying:

-"That's my brother".

The Curator show surprise all over his face, widening his eyes.

-N-nasus?

-Hum, sorry Ahri, what is it?

-I have something to tell you…

_**One month later...**_

"Summoners, the champion Ahri will be inactive do to some personal issues."

-What?

-What happened?

Even champions were concern.

-What the hell happened to Ahri? Did that big Dog hurt my friend? – ask Wukong.

Soraka and Janna laugh to each other.

-What's so funny? – inquired Vayne

-I think we know what happened…

_**Some months later…**_

Nasus was frustrated. He was moving around, always passing by a door, with the name "infirmary" on top of her. Wukong and Sivir were with him.

-Relax men, she will be ok. – said the monkey.

-Wukong is right, you should calm down – The Mistress put her hand on his shoulder.

And in that instant, the word "infirmary" turned green. Nasus's heart almost jump off.

The door opened, and from the inside Shen came out, having a smile on his face.

-Everything is fine. You can come in, Nasus.

Didn't need to say twice, The Curator followed the Ninja. He say all surgeon team clean in the room. In the center but leaning to the right wall was a bed. In that bed was Ahri, having a towel in her arms with something… or someone.

Nasus approached the bed, smiling to her girlfriend, not capable of saying a word. The Fox just smile back and showing what was with the towel.

A beautiful and perfect baby male was sleeping. To his relief, he was totally like her mother. His face was human, pale and darky. His eyes were blue, like an ocean. His entire body was human. The only exception were his ears and hands. His ears were in the same position of Ahri's, but the format was bigger and round. And the hands has curve nails, just like his.

-Ahri… can I…

The Fox said "yes" with his head. Nasus take the baby gently on his arms, caressing the forehead with his right hand.

-My…son… - He cound't hold it, tears begin to fall of his face, tears of happiness. He kiss the forehead of his baby, and of his girlfriend, hugging both carefully.

-How should we call him? – asked Ahri.

-I don't know…- Nasus silenced for a moment. – Lucan... was a friend of mine… long time ago..

-Lucan… I like it.

For moment, both stay quiet, watching the baby sleeping.

-Ahri.

-Yes, Nasus.

-I have something to tell you…

**_5 months later..._**

-Are you nervous? – asked Karma?

Ahri shake his head negatively. Both girls tried the best to put the Fox mor comfortable with her wedding dress.

-I am fine. I am just… this happened so quickly.

-Don't think on give up.

-Of course not.

Karma smiled.

-The you will be fine.

-Ahri, you ready? – The voice of Master Yi came from outside the door.

-Going!

-Come on, let's go.

Both women left the room. Karma acrossed the hall and enter to his right, where some noisy sound of people talking could be hearded.

Ahri took Master Yi's arm.

-Ready, my child? – inquired him.

-Yes, and thank you to be my companion.

-It's the least I could to a fellow Ionian champion… and I am the old enough to do it.

Ahri giggle. The sounds stopped, giving room to music. The wedding music entrance.

Taking a deep breath, Ahri walked to ample room. She could see all the guests, standing off their seats, with big smiles on their face. Ahri recognize every one of them, which include other couples like Ashe and Tryndamere, Ezreal and Lux with Garen and Katarina just on their right, the kinkou order, and also all the supports, with one of them having her little son. Soraka wave to her with Lucan on her arms, indicating to Ahri that he was on good hands. Unlike people thinked of her, the fox was very protective with his son, showing her maternal size a lots of times after she get out of the infirmary.

She arrived to the altar. Master Yi let her go, and she thanked him. She look again to both sizes, where she say her bridesmaid Sivir, and also the Groomsman Wukong. Ahri smiled to both of them, before facing his future husband.

Nasus was dressing a very simple black suit, with a black tier, white shirt. Also having a red flower on his jacket's pocket. His smile was big as her, if not bigger.

Ahri was happy. Today was a new beginning.


End file.
